


A Gift of Secrets

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Oscar Wilde still has trouble recovering socially from everything that happened. Good thing he finds a small package in front of his door.





	A Gift of Secrets

It’s cold in London, colder than in a long time. Despite the clerics and paladins best efforts of several gods, the chaos created by the cult of Hades and the Similacrum still left his mark on the world.

Oscar Wilde didn’t much care for the cold outside, cozied up in his flat. What bothered him more was a listlessness and a sense of loneliness that wouldn’t leave him be. His own reputation still hadn’t quite recovered either, not enough at least to get invited to any party on New Year’s Eve. 

Maybe he should go looking into settling in another city. He reconsidered when Paris flashed through his mind as an option. He’d rather be buried in London than willingly live there of all places.

There was a knock on his door.

“Yes, come in!”

Nothing happened. The knock did not return and he nearly considered it a figment of his imagination, but in the end decided to go looking anyway. Perhaps someone finally decided to kill him after all.

There was no one there, but a small parcel sat on the perch.

He cast a spell at it. Despite the boredom, he was not willing to risk his life on a curse. For all he could tell the parcel held none, though.

“Curious,” he muttered and carefully picked it up and carried it inside.

He opened it tentatively, but all that came out of it was torn paper, fragments of letters. 

“Really now?” He shook it to confirm that it contained nothing else and, on a mood, tipped it upside down, watching the paper pieces flutter to the floor. Between them was one single intact letter. 

The envelope simply read  _ Wilde  _ in a flourishing handwriting that seemed familiar. The letter inside it was written in a far more uneven handwriting that tipped to the side like the letters wanted to flee the page in a hurry.

 

~~_ Dear Os- Hel- Osca-  _ ~~ _ Wilde, _

_ You’re an asshole. But you’re our asshole. Sorry for ruining your life. We found those letter pieces in the palace. Hope they help getting you back up on your feet. _

_ Happy belated Yuletide. _

~~_ Yours _ ~~

_ The L.O.L.O.M.G _

 

Things would smooth over in time and he already had received some cards again, and two or three invitations to smaller events. Give the society another thing to obsess over and next year he would be darling on every party again. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to help those things along.

 


End file.
